Simply Meant to Be
by FitzgLivviep
Summary: A/U Liv is 30 and wants a baby. Fitz is 35 unhappy governor and wants out his marriage. What happens when he calls on her to help him?
1. Chapter 1

Simply Meant To Be

Liv is 30 years old and wants a baby. Everyone around her think she is crazy.

Doctor to Liv, "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am."

The doctor starts the procedure. Liv feels scared for what the future holds but excited for all the memories to come.

"All done."

"That's it?"

"That's it but you do have to stay on the table which will be elevated so a

After gravity did its job Liv walked out the doctor's office feeling happier than ever. It was a beautiful day in Cali, sunshine and just the right amount of wind. Making her way to OPA to start her work day. OPA was her first baby; she started it with her friends Quinn, Abby, and Huck that she met in college, a band of misfits. Taking down one bad guy down at anytime and anyplace. Starting off was a little rough from a money standpoint as also her being a young black female. Being in a white male dominated business was tough to get past but always chanting in her head to be twice as great kept her going bringing her all the way to the top bringing men to their knees with her friends by her side. Walking thru the doors of OPA.

"So are you pregnant?"

"Hi. How are you Abby?"

"Yea yea yea. Are you?"

"It's only been 20 minutes since I got off the table. So I believe it might take some time to be sure. But two weeks from now I take test to find out. "

"Olivia Pope with child. Help us all."

Walking in to her office she kicks off her heels and the phone rings. "Olivia Pope."

"Hi Ms. Pope, my name is Fitzgerald Grant."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hi Ms. Pope, my name is Fitzgerald Grant."

"As in Governor Grant of California?"

"Yes."

A little shocked she asks, "What can I do for you?"

"I will like to set up a meeting with you in person."

"That can be arranged. As you being the Governor do you want me to come to you?"

"I'll come to you but with that being said it will have to be after hours."

"That works fine. When?"

"Tomorrow at 10pm?"

"I look forward to meeting you Governor Grant."

"You as well Miss Pope. Till tomorrow, have a good day."

"Goodbye Governor."

Hanging up the phone Liv calls everyone into the conference room.

"We have another public figure coming thru tomorrow."

Quinn was the first to speak up, "I hope this is juicy, who is it?"

Looking at each of them before speaking Liv states, "our great Governor Grant."

"Figures, he basically was the only one went haven't helped yet. So what we got impregnate his side piece or drugs or both. No wait I got it embezzlement?" Harrison quips.

"I didn't ask. He will be here tomorrow night at 10." Everyone nods there head as the agreement of being on board. Taking a steadying breath to calm her nerves Liv turns back to the team.

"In other news today I had my procedure done and hopefully in two weeks I will have an answer."

Huck had no emotion on his face when he spoke, "you really did it?"

"Yes I did," squaring her shoulders showing that her decision was hers alone but secretly wanting all their support.

Getting up to leave to do a check on her doctor, pregnancy, and Grant he places a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "okay, just let me know if you need anything."

"Boys," Quinn says shaking her head, "well congrats. I can't wait to meet my little niece or nephew."

"I actually wanted to talk to all of you about that. Abby and Quinn I was wondering, and I know it's too soon but I wanted to ask you two if you will be godparents/aunts? And of course Huck and Harrison will be godparents/uncles."

"Wow I will be honored."Quinn says

Harrison speaks, "You don't even have to ask me. Over a cliff Liv."

Abby was shocked to silence which was hard to do. "Without a doubt Liv, I'm going to spoil this kid rotten."

 ** _The next day- Fitz Meeting_**

Fitz was in his car over to OPA. He did his research on different lawyers and fixers before deciding on OPA. She had accomplished a lot and has heard her name around town. What he wasn't expecting how beautiful and vibrant she was. Her beauty wasn't the only thing that attracted him but brains and her no holds bar attitude. Law and politics was a grueling world which usually aged people beyond their age. He was lucky that he wasn't hit with it himself. Upon arrival his stomach did a flip like when a kid walks into a candy store and its all for them. Shaking off the feeling he steps out the car.

"Ughh republicans."

"Abby it's only 9:58."

"This means he is late."

"What did you find on him that's got you all riled up?"

"Nothing."

"Huck how about you?"

"He's pretty clean. Comes from old money, married to Mellie Parker, now Grant. No kids out or in the marriage, was a standup lawyer. Did years in the Navy and became Cali's youngest governor. No drugs except that one time at a Coachella festival no woman on the side from what I see but always has some woman claiming he slept with them."

Scoffing, "a clean politician, no such thing. Huck maybe you're slipping."

"Never red never"

Ten on the dot they hear the elevator ding. Before he walks off the elevator his agents make sure it's secure.

"Sorry to keep you waiting I had a meeting run over. I'm Fitzgerald Grant," holding out his hand to Olivia. Her picture didn't do her justice. She also couldn't be more then 5'3 compared to his 6'2.

"I'm Olivia Pope. Welcome to OPA what can we do for you?"

"I trust we have full confidentiality here?"

"Of course but before we take you case I need know if you can handle my 3 conditions 1- Never lie to me we need full disclosure to do our job. 2- Do not try to overstep us and go over our heads and 3-We have your back till the end. Do you think you can handle that?

"Seems easy enough. I'll get straight to it, I want a divorce."

"That's it, a divorce?"

"That's it."

"Governor if you will follow me into my office," c losing the door after he sits down. "Mr. Grant we are a crisis firm. Yes we do have lawyers here but we do not practice it."

"Miss Pope I'm well aware of the business you run. I also know that you use to practice law and was damn good at it but you're also great at fixing problems. I want you as my lawyer and fixer. Here's the thing I need you to draw up the papers but also fix the Mellie problem. I am an elected official she is vindictive. Our marriage was a shame from the moment we met. I needed someone quick and she was picked by my father. I was a coward for going along with the plan and staying as long as I did."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why now? Tell me why."

"I want more. I want to be married to someone who stands by my side and is fighting with me not against me. Someone who doesn't throw that they gave up their life to be with me in my face all the time. My term will be coming to an end soon either I can run again or throw my name in the hat and run for President. All honesty I don't know which I want to do but I want someone by my side who will except me either way I go even if it's to give it all up and become a judge. Mellie wants to think for me and control my hand in decisions that have nothing to do with her. How she put it "I'm her stupid idealistic, optimistic, love ridden husband that can be controlled if necessary". What I need from you is to make this divorce happen and make sure she stays in her place without media attention, which she loves."

"Okay. First I'm going to need your terms of divorce, the pre nup if there is one and we can go from there."

Reaching in his jacket he pulls out the papers. Liv raises an eyebrow at him

"I really want this," he laughs with Liv joining him a second later. "So Miss Pope I have shared something about myself, tell me about you."

"Mr. Grant all that you shared was needed information. I don't see what telling you about myself can do for you."

Giving her an intense stare and a small smirk, "humor me."

Liv knew that she was in trouble the moment he walked in. He had a baritone voice that sent chills down her spine, his eyes were like precious jewels; he was tall and well built just from looking at him you can tell that he worked out regularly but what got her was his smile. She never crossed that line with any of her clients but she would gladly with him. Snapping out of her fantasy of basically drooling over her client who happens to be governor, "what would you like to know?"

"Did you vote for me?"

"I'll never tell. There is not much to tell you about myself."

"I believe that there is but I'm going have to work harder for it. It's getting late and I should head out and let you get home to your husband."

"Not married."

"Oh than your boyfriend?"

"Nope single. I'm married to my job."

"See now that wasn't hard to do now was it."

"Smooth Governor. Smooth."

"It was a pleasure Miss Pope I look forward to hearing from you."

"Don't worry governor you're in good hands."

"I don't doubt that." With that he sends her a wink and walks out the door.

"Okay I have a confession to make."

"And what is that Abby?"

"That man is sexy as hell, there it is I said it."

"Abby Whelan do you have a crush on a republican?"

"I wouldn't go that far. So what's the verdict?"

"We get him a divorce and keep his wife from ruining his name."

A wink did the Governor just wink at me and was he flirting? Deciding not to think much into it Liv packs up stuff for the night. Getting home she realizes she hasn't eaten since that afternoon. If she was pregnant she was going to have to start eating and give up one of her loves: red wine. But tonight was a celebration. Heating up some leftover mac and cheese and pouring her last glass of wine till she knew her status of her pregnancy she turned in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two weeks later in her office Liv is looking over the final draft of the divorce agreement terms before sending them out to Mellie's lawyers. _Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third vs. Mellie Paris Grant. Fitzgerald is looking to divorce Mellie on the statement of incorrigible reasons. She returns to her maiden name. She is receiving four of the ten cars of her choosing, one home in California and Tennessee. Ten million will be paid in the separation per the pre nup agreement. There will be no bashing of any sorts in the media or social networking sites._

Readin _g_ thru it one last time she found a couple of loop holes but it was all solid. Making sure to it was perfect she sent a copy over to Fitz and Mellie's people. Packing up for the day she heads home. A thought that she could be a mom consumed her. Today was the day to find out if she was pregnant or not. Sucking it up she went and took a test.

"Please let this be positive." After five minutes she looked the test. "I'm pregnant. Holy shit I'm pregnant." Instantly her hand goes to her stomach and tears start running down her face. Next thing she knows her head is in the toilet throwing up everything in her.

"And so it begins"

 ** _2 months later_**

Fitz has been talking to Liv everyday on the phone and even meeting for lunch a couple of times since she took on his case. There was just something about her that he couldn't get enough of, she was beautiful, stunning without a doubt. Lately she's had this glow around her, but it was more than that she challenged him when they spoke. The way she talked, laughed, moved, and how everytime he was near her his breathing suddenly went into sync with hers. Her laugh was like the most beautiful music to him. He knew he was falling hard and fast. Not wanting to pursue anything before he was officially was divorced he took what he could but his will was becoming more and more nonexistent the more he got to know her. Then there was the thing that she was pregnant.

 ** _Flashback_**

"So, Liv we've been talking mostly every day since we met."

Knowing what he really meant and implying she tries to change the subject, "yes we have captain obvious, which tends to happen when I work for you."

"So you talk to all your clients every night and random text thru the day?"

"Only the special and good looking ones."

"So you find me good looking?"

Laughing, "Sometimes, other times not so much."

Ever since there meeting they have been talking everyday about anything. She knew was walking in dangerous territory but she couldn't help herself around him. He made her feel special. Laughing and flirting felt right with him.

Taking a deep breath "In all seriousness, Liv I'm attracted to you, and what I say next is going to be crossing a line that I want to cross. I know all the realities me still being married and you being my lawyer but I'm getting divorced and I need to start living my life with the person I want in it. With all that being said will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

"Governor Grant…

"For all that is...we talk every day, I just asked you out. How about we cut the titles out already"

"That will be crossing a line."

"Then cross it with me, hell jump for all I care. I'll catch you on the other side. We flirt religiously Livvie, we both now what's going on here so just say it. Say my name."

"Fitz…"

"See, God woman why must you make everything so hard. Here me out I know I'm still married but I haven't ever been in love with that woman it was all for show. I like you and I want to see what this can be, yes I'm still your client dating clients is against the rules but screw the rules."

"You forgot a big thing your governor still. And..."

"Livvie got out with me…"

"Fitz I'm pregnant."

 ** _Present_**

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How are you and the baby feeling today?"

"Miserable. Why do they call it morning sickness when it happens anytime of the day? They should just say sickness beware."

Giving a small chuckle, "I'm sorry you're not feeling well, is there anything you need?"

"Tea, a blanket, a double bacon cheeseburger, and sleep. Yea I'm throwing up everything and food sounds gross but I still want it."

"Tea, a blanket and a cheeseburger coming up."

"No Fitz I was just rambling you don't have to plus it's the middle of the day."

"Livvie let me help you"

"Okay."

"Wow did I just hear you right. The great Olivia Pope didn't argue with me on helping her. This is one for the books."

"I blame it on the hormones but don't get use to it."

"I'll be there in 45 minutes."

This would be the first time seeing her place. He wondered what it look like. It was Saturday and he was home doing nothing. He was so close to being out the door before hearing the voice that was like nails to a chalkboard.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Fitz spits back

"Out where?"

"Where ever I damn well please, but by all means if you're telling me that you're moving out today please do."

Trying to stay calm, "look Fitz it's been two months since you gave me the divorce papers. I gave you time to soil your oats now it's time you came back to your senses."

"Mellie you truly are a funny woman. Look I am being nice by letting you stay here and get your ducks in a row before I throw you out."

"I won't sign those papers."

"You will and you will leave. Your time is running out before I burn your house down and you were begging me to take mercy on you. Three more days or the deal is off and I destroy you. So sign the damn papers. Have a nice day!"

 ** _Flashback_**

"FITZGERALD," Mellie bellowed on the way to his office.

"What in all hell is the matter with you?"

Walking past him into his office he closes the door. "What?"

"Are you really just going to stand there and act like you don't know what's going on?"

"I don't have time for you. So I ask again what?"

"Divorce papers, really honey?"

"That's what you came barking in here about. Don't act like you didn't get a piece of the deal and that you deserve more because you don't. Let make this clear I want you gone and the fuck away from me. I will not be with you ANYMORE. I'm giving you 2 months to get your shit in a row and when the clock strikes one and those papers aren't signed there will be all hell to pay. Everything you think I don't know I do. SO BUCK UP PACK YOUR SHIT AND BOUNCE."

"Is this about me having kids?"

"You're unbelievable. Do you honestly think this is about children? Listen honey if I wanted kids I would have them already but not with you. I do not want you."

"I see so you knocked up some stupid bitch on the side and you want to be with her so you divorce me and you look honorable or some bullshit?"

"How you came up with that conclusion is just…."

"Whatever I'm not signing the papers and you can still have your fun on the side, hell even a side family if that's what it takes for you to be a real man. And whatever you think you have on me I will love to see you prove it." She walks out the door slamming it behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know I know I'm horrible. Sorry about the delay but I got sick, started a new job, looking for another and had major writers block. But I'm back and full steam ahead. I apologize ahead time for incorrect spelling and grammar but it gets hard to type with an IV in your hand and feeling sleepy all the time. I look forward to reading your reviews. So read and enjoy. Plus be on the look out for more updates today and tomorrow on all my stories plus a few new ones to be added. Olitz always endgame only 70+ days to go until season 5 and Marcus appearances.**_

 ** _Present_**

Since Fitz's agents won't let him drive he has time to think in the back. He knew he and Mellie were not right for each other but his sperm donor decided it was right and he really wanted to do some good in the world somehow. She wasn't bad looking, smart and all around an okay person. She knew what she was getting into with this marriage but he couldn't help feeling guilt. She was trapped and he was giving her a way out so they both could be free. They both deserved to be happy and he found happiness, granted they only know each other for a short amount of time plus she was pregnant but it still felt right. She brought out the fun sides in him, just being in her presence made him want to be a better person and make the world in the small place he had better for her and the child she was carrying. That was another thing she was sharing this most intimate, prescious moment with him. It was and honor. The car came to a stop at the small shop that he found online that had homemade remedies and all such things. Since she told him she was pregnant he has been reading up on pregnancy and what to except. He knew he was getting ahead of himself but if she wanted him as a friend she would get that but if she wanted more he would give it to her. He just didnt like seeing her go thru this by herself and wanted to be that person she leaned on anytime and any day. Getting back in the car they went and got some crackers, soup, ginger ale, juice and water. After making their last stop at a burger joint he was off to Olivia's finally.

Knocking on the door he was nervous for some reason.

"Just a second." Liv opens the door to Fitz in jeans and black shirt that fit him perfectly, while she was in sweats and a t shirt.

"I arrived baring gifts," before he can even hand over the bag she's snatched it.

"You are a lifesaver." She walks away and sits down on the couch tearing in the bag

"You were really hungry. Sorry I took so long."

Between bites she apologizing for being a horrible host but the food smelt to good and she couldn't help it. After scoffing half the fries down her throat she gives him a tour. She lives in a spacious condo with 3 rooms, 2 ½ bath, a huge kitchen she rarely gets to use and a living/dining room created for many people. All around are small piles of books, a whole wall with movies, and a couple of baby things that needed to be put together.

"Your place is nice. It's very you."

"Thank you perks of living alone, but right now it's in totally chaos."

Looking around he sees nothing wrong at all it actually seemed very warm and comfortable, "Livvie there doesn't look like a thing out of place."

"Well maybe to you but this place is a mess," grabbing her burger again. She takes another bite and lets out a moan.

"That good?" raising his eyebrows

"You don't even know. Thank you again for this."

"Hey what are friends for."

"What's with all the bags?"

"Ohh I almost forgot. First here's your blanket and tea."

"Fitz I have blankets here."

"True but none like this one."

"And what makes this one special."

"For starters my mother made it before she died."

"Fitz I can't, it's too much."

"Please, I want you to have it."

"Thank you again."

"I read that with pregnancy and stuff you can get headaches, stomachaches, and just plain old fatigue. So I picked up some home remedies to ease them if you ever get any. From watching movies and the book it says saltines and ginger ale help and sucking on hard candy. Plus to keep you hydrated."

He was talking with so much pride and achievement she couldn't help but smile and wish that she met him sooner so the baby could be his. Fitz finally caught on that he was rambling which she could only make him do and looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing much you just said you read."

"I did. I apologize if I overstepped."

"Not at all. Actually it is really thoughtful." She leans over and gives him a hug. Fitz picks up her burger and his and they eat and just talk.

While Fitz goes to throw their trash away she speaks without even thinking it thru, "I have a doctor's appointment in an hour."

"Okay I guess I should be going

"I…will….never mind it's a silly thought."

"Tell me."

"Okay Ill understand if you can't or don't want to."

"Tell me" he repeats

"I was wondering if you would go….with me… to the appointment?"

"Really?"

"Yes. It's Saturday so it's an afterhour's appointment and it's just me and my doctor can sign a confidential agreement to not say anything about you being there."

"Livvie it will be an honor."

"Alright I should go get dressed." After getting dressed in some jeans and a black v neck shirt made her way back out and they started laughing at how they matched, which she didn't do on purpose. Not wanting to drive in separate cars he insisted that she drive with him. They go thru the back entrance. Once getting up to the office Olivia explains the situation that she brought a friend with her who happens to be very well know and has the doctor and nurse on staff to sign a confidential agreement. After papers are signed Liv gets changed in to the gown.

"How are you feeling Olivia?"

"Tired and still puking."

"Completely normal. Just make sure you stay hydrated and try to eat something. Now I could lie and say it's going to get better but I don't know it's different for everyone. Some stay sick all the way thru others dont. My first was easy all the way thru but my second he gave me a run for my money. Now lay back."

After putting the gel on her stomach she looks at the screen of the baby and turns the screen towards them. "Everything looks good in there. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" looking at Olivia.

"Can we?"

"Of course," she chuckles. Pressing a button on the keyboard the room is filled with a beautiful sound.

Fitz is stunned to say the least. "Wow"

"Pretty amazing right?"

"It's incredible. Beautiful. It's beating so fast."

"Perfectly normal," glancing at them she decides to give them a few minutes and goes to write Livs prescription and print out some pictures.

Fitz was overcome with emotion. This woman was just supposed to help him with his divorce but she turned out being the best thing he could ever ask for. He knew he was falling hard for her and didn't care in this moment it was icing on the cake. His heart was taken with her and there would be nobody else for him. He wanted it all with her all she had do was say yes.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. This is just plain breath taking. Thank you."

"Yes."

Furrowing his brow he thinks back if he asked her a question, "yes?"

"I'll go out with you"

Not knowing it was possible he smiled even bigger and was filled with even more happiness "Great but I'm considering this our first date"

"Deal." She was feeling like she was on cloud nine. The baby was healthy; Fitz was with her and seemed utterly happy. For a small moment she let herself believe that it was all real, that they were a true family.

They get back to Livs place and Fitz is anxious to spend more time with but doesn't want to overstep his limits

Stopping at her door, "guess I should be getting back."

"Can you stay a little bit longer?"

Liv didn't know when she became this needed person but didn't like it fully but not hating it all the way either. Walking pass her into her place he takes off his shoes and sits on the couch patting the cushion next to him. Walking over to him she stands in front of him and he gently tugs her down and into his arms. She lays her hand over his heart and feels the beat that soothes her. He places his hand on her belly she wasn't far along but he could feel a tiny bump.

"I just wanted to let you know I want all of you. You having a baby doesn't make me want you any less. Liv from the moment I saw you I knew I had to have you anyway I can in my life."

"Fitz this is going to be complicated. I'm your lawyer, pregnant and you're not even divorced yet."

"All things are true but I'm a grown man. We haven't done anything wrong...yet. Let's just be in this moment. I'm not the married governor getting a divorce you're not the top fixer/lawyer in the nation. Were just Fitz and Liv sitting here replaying the best sound ever over and over while looking at pictures of the beautiful human growing in your perfect belly."

Liv didn't notice she was crying till he said it put loud.

"Baby what is it, why the tears?"

"I was just wishing I met you sooner before all this happened so this could be completely real."

"I'm sorry I was a coward and didn't wait for you so this could fully be our moment."

She looked up at him because he had a hint of sadness in his voice and his eyes started turning a dark grey instead of a lively blue with hints of grey. Snuggling up closer to him she laid her head on his chest and soon enough she was asleep. Feeling she was asleep he picked her up and went to her room and placed her on the bed. It took every ounce he had left not to climb in the bed with her. He found the strength but first he leaned down to her stomach to say goodnight.

"Hi in there I'm Fitz. I want you to get used to the sound of my voice okay, you will be hearing it a lot from now on if your mommy allows me to be around. Be good for your mommy tonight and in the morning. Night angel."

Gently he presses a kiss on her stomach than her forehead. Closing the bedroom door behind him he feels at peace and he is home. Knowing that he should go before it gets to late he cleans t he few dishes in the sink leaves her note telling her he will call tomorrow, grabs his shoes and leaves feeling like the luckiest man alive. The moment he arrives back at his home he dreads walking thru the doors because it feels lonely and cold. Walking to his room he takes a hot shower and thinks about how much easier his life would be if he took a different road. Getting out the shower he throws on a pair of boxers and climbs in to bed thinking of Livvie, the baby, and what their second date would be like.


	5. Chapter 5

Liv goes to the office to catch up on files when she opens the door she didn't expect to see her team running around and yelling instructions at each other from different points in the office.

"What is going on?"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at her. They didn't want her to see the mess and have added stress to her because she was pregnant. They all looked at each other waiting for one of them to speak up.

"Someone start talking now!"

"There was a break in."

"What? How? Was anything taken? What's on the cameras?"

"It caught the whole ordeal but it was like the person knew where the cameras were and hid their face."

"How is that possible?"

"Only explanation is someone who has been in her recently," Huck says feeling defeated. This was his job, to protect all of them, and he failed. He hung his head down in shame and Liv noticed.

"Huck this is not your fault. Whoever this is knows more than how we operate. Do you have any ideas of who it could be?"

"I have a few ideas but at the top of my list is someone working for Mellie Grant."

"Why her, we've had plenty of others in here since we started the governors case."

"I've been tracking her calls and emails. She has repeatedly left cryptic messages to a Captain Ballard."

"What do the messages contain?"

"I haven't cracked their code completely."

"Who is this Captain Ballard exactly?"

"He's one of the Governors oldest friends. I guess he was in love with Mellie but since he wasn't going any further than the Navy ranks she upgraded to Fitzgerald. They had a falling out but she stayed in contact with him."

"But why now and why go after us?"

"We are handling his case and she contacted him I'm guessing saying the governor did something to her and he came a running."

"Actually that makes sense but they are plotting something bigger hence the code."

"Alright, let's get this place cleaned up and regroup later. First make sure all our clients are still safe."

Walking to her office she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Knowing what she had to do next she picks up her phone and dials Fitz. She wasn't going to give all the information because they weren't sure if this Ballard character was the person who broke in but she did need some personal details. She sighs when he picks up on the third ring.

"Hi."

"Hi, how are my two favorite people doing this morning?"

"We are okay. Stressful morning."

"What happened?"

"We had a break in and we saw the guy," it was now or never, "Huck said all he got was a partial name Ballard."

"Ballard?"

"Yeah you know that name?"

"It can't be…she wouldn't?"

Feigning like she didn't know who he was talking about even though she did, "who wouldn't Fitz? Who is this Ballard?"

"His name is Jake Ballard we were in the Navy together, he had a thing for Mellie and I guess she liked me more we got together and the rest is a miserable history," he concluded in a huff.

Liv didn't want to deal with it anymore today and would fill the others in later. She just wanted to turn the conversation back to a happy filled talk. Knowing that this situation was about to get more crazy she drops it and changes the subject but before she could he asked another question.

"Did you go into the office on a Sunday?"

"A life of a fixer never sees a day off. We are 24/7."

"I can come over there and help if you think Jake is behind this."

"We don't know for sure it was him but if it is you need to stay from him we don't want this to come back when you guys talk to the judge, thank you though."

"Anytime"

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure how's the little butterfly treating you?"

"A little kinder now after I drunk some of tea you bought. I know this is random but I chalk it up to pregnancy brain, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight with me and my team at Abby's?"

Fitz was shocked that she asked him to be around her. He felt happy that it seemed like she wanted to pursue something with him, even with her agreeing to a date she could spin it and make it look like they were having a business dinner, so her asking him over to her friends house for dinner made him happy and free.

"I would love to but what about our date first?"

"I know but I started thinking, and what if someone found out your divorce and that I'm pregnant and I'm representing you this could hit the fan and turn into a huge problem for you."

"I hear you but I want you to myself tonight, so that's why you can come to my place tonight."

Panic started to rise in her voice, "Fitz…"

"Don't worry about the optics I got it. If you are seen I will say that my lawyer is a very busy women as they all know with you being a fixer, and I was in meetings all day and decided to discus it over dinner at my home. And if they don't like that they can go f….

"Point taken."

" Look Olivia I know what I want."

"And exactly what is that?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"I did ask."

"Well first I want a gorgeous woman to come over to have dinner with me, then we will watch some cheesy romantic movie of her choice of course, but halfway thru the movie she will turn her head and catch me staring at her and from there I will capture her face gently in my hands and look deeply in her eyes and capture her very plump, kissable looking lips to mine."

"That's sounds… nice." She asked for a change in the conversation and he was defiantly providing it.

"Ohh but there's more, see the kiss would have put her in a little shock where she is having a battle in her mind but her heart wins and she relishes in the kiss. Now the kiss will start off with soft kisses then ill drag my tongue along her lips to get her to open up her mouth wider for me. When she finally does that's it, I'll take her tongue into my moth and suck on it softly and our tongues will begin a duel for dominance. Once its absolutely necessary for air we part lips but not before I suck her very juicy bottom lip biting it lightly claiming it as mine."

He heard her breathing a little quicker on the phone and loved that he caused this reaction in her and couldn't wait to see it in person because his fantasies wasn't doing him justice.

"Then?"

"Then I'll turn back to the movie like nothing happened and once it was over I would kick her out."

Fitz was laughing at his little joke but Liv was panting with need. It's been a while since any kind of physical contact in that manner but that with her raging pregnancy hormones it was unbearable. She wanted Fitz now more than ever, snapping back after listing to his description of their first kiss she decides two can play this game.

"That's it, just a kiss."

"Its not just some kiss it's a mind-blowing, seeing stars kiss."

"Hmm.."

Dropping his voice a few octaves lower, "Is there something I'm forgetting Ms. Pope?"

"Just one detail."

"And whats that?"

"It's the detail where while our lips are connected I slowly graze my hand down your arm and take your hand and lead it to the front of my shirt."

Feeling his member start to stir he clears his throat to ask her to continue her sweet torture.

"You get under my breast opening your eyes I see them full of hunger and need. You ask me to open my eyes and when I do you lightly brush your thumb against my nipple causing you to suck in a breath," his member fully awake and twitching in his pants he squirms in his chair, "slowly you place kisses up and down my exposed neck, I start making sounds that drive you crazy and then.."

"Then?" he asks with his deep baritone voice

"That depends on you Mr. Grant. Have a nice day," she says before hanging up the phone.

He just got played he thought he was doing something to her and she turned the tables on him. His pants were so tight he knew it was going to take cold water to calm him down, as he was about to stand Lauren knocked and walked in. To say the least she got a peek at his 'situation' before he sat down.

"Mr. Grant, ohh..umm your 4 o clock appointment just cancelled and your next meeting is here sir."

"Thank you and Lauren let's not speak of this again," he says turning red.

"No problem sir, anything else?"

"Yes actually there is can you tell me some romantic movies off the top of your head?"

"For me that's a lot but if I could name three real quick it would be The Notebook, Say Anything, and Romeo and Juliet the one with Leonardo D but there is also The Phantom of the Opera, and A Walk to Remember, ohh how about.."

"Thank you Lauren. They all sound good can you personally go buy them all while stopping to get an apple salad and have them sent to Ms. Popes office."

"Of course sir. I'll let your next meeting in and leave immediately."

"Send them in and thank you."

"Mr. Ballard the Governor will see you now."


	6. Chapter 6

**The last chapter and this chapter are fillers. Next up will be date night and a meeting between Mellie and Jake, but I promise those two will wish they never played with OPA and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Reviews and ideas people on what you want to see happen to those two.**

* * *

 ** _At OPA_  
**

Abby and Quinn walk in with matching looks on their faces

"What?"

"Anything you want to tell us?"

Quinn pipes in, "out with it who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"The man who sent you rmovies and food."

"You know I have no idea what you're talking about right?"

"Don't lie, so spill."

"I don't lie."

They turn to look at each other knowing that was true.

"I still vote for governor grant," says Abby

"I'm starting to think so too."

"Abby! Quinn! Care to feel me in."

"Oh right," Quinn goes and gets the basket of movies that has popcorn bags and a restaurant bag

"What is that?"

"A delivery for you, still don't know who it's from?"

Getting up Liv goes to look in the bag of food first and finds a note and her face splits into the biggest smile either of them has ever seen on her. They were happy to see her happy but curiosity was still killing them.

 _Ladies Choice_

With a smirk on her face Abby, "like I said governor grant."

"So is it him?"

"Guys.."

"Hey no judgment here as long as you wait till he's divorced to sex him up I'm cool. I got your back over a cliff."

"Does he know about the baby Liv because that's kind of big…"

"He does and he's okay with it. We haven't done anything and we won't till the ink is dry on the divorce papers. Guys what am I doing, hes still married and I'm pregnant, who goes into a relationship like this if that's what you call this?"

"You guys did pick a hell of a time to meet but the heart wants what it wants. Sometimes these things happen. He wants out of his marriage and is taking the necessary steps. You wanted a baby and took the steps to get there. Look is it ideal no but as long you feel something is there why not try it?" Quinn explained.

"I'm about to have a baby, I need to worry about its future not finding love."

"Whoo she said the big L word, this has to be serious," Abby blushed for her and knew that this must be serious if she was using that word.

"I know we haven't known each other long but it's like this undeniable attraction I have for him. He's kind, sorta funny, charming…

"Don't forget sexy."

"Watch it Abby."

Throwing her hands up, "easy there tiger just stating the obvious, and I hear you Liv. Maybe you guys should talk about this with him."

"I know I'll bring it up to him. Enough of all this deep stuff what's in the basket?"

They spend the next hour eating and talking about the movies he sent and their steamy phone conversation. Huck sees them thru the glass door and promises himself he won't let anything happen to them, they are his family, they are all he has. And with Liv being pregnant he was going to be extra attentive. Not wanting to break up their moment but he knew he had to he walks in Livs office

"So since I'm the crazy one is it as big and good as he looks?"

"ABBY!"

"I didn't need to hear that. We need more guys around here. I got more intel," with that he walks fully into the conference room with them following behind.

"I still haven't broken the code yet but I should have it by the end of the day. I know for a fact that they have been sleeping together since he was active in the Navy. He broke it off a few years ago saying he couldn't be second choice anymore but he still ended up going back to her.

"So Grant and Jake were friends first Mellie comes in and blows it up, Jake gets jealous she's showing Grant more attention and who can blame her," she says looking a photo of Jake seeing a little appeal but not as much as Fitz," and so she throws a bitch fit. Grant and Mellie somehow get together while she's still seeing Jake behind his back for years."

"Correct."

"That bitch," Olivia says.

They discuss what their next steps were for dealing with Mellie and Jake. Jake needed to be caught because he was caught in a web of lies and he broke in their office. Now Mellie needed to be handled they needed to break the code so Huck could build a trace on her phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**_9:00pm at the Governors_**

"Livvie!"

"Mr. Grant," she says professionally

Closing the door, "really? She's not here if that's what you're thinking nor is anyone else."

She knew no one was but it put her at ease hearing it said out loud, "Hi Fitz."

"Much better. Hi," walking over to her he picks her up and swings her around a little till placing her feet back on the ground. Once she's steady he bends down and places a kiss on her stomach, "hello to you too."

"Wow the baby gets kisses before me. You have a beautiful home by the way."

"Thank you but this isn't home."

"Where is

He shrugs, "I don't know but I do have a place that comes close." Walking over he lifts up a picture of a ranch, "this is it."

"It's beautiful."

"It sure is," but he wasn't looking at the picture.

"Thank you for the lunch and movies."

"All in a day's work to woo you, since we can't really go to the movies I thought we could watch a movie in the theater and binge on junk food."

Before making their way to the in home theater he gave her a tour. He showed her the kitchen the backyard, guests' rooms where he pointed out that he sleeps in and he showed her the master bedroom for a quick glance. Making their way back downstairs to the movie room where there is pizza, salad, fruit, popcorn and an assortment of drinks.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"Holding up Romeo and Juliet she smiles at his raised eyebrow, "come on young Leo who could resist that and it's like a 90's cult movie."

"I never saw it."

"Guess I got to catch you up."

They grab some pizza and Liv grabs some fruit which she asks for hot sauce to go on the fruit.

"Liv what…"

"It's a random craving don't judge me."

The movie starts and they settle in mindlessly stealing glances at each other. Liv was whispering lines from the movie which made Fitz smile and fall for her a little more.

"This is the best part, love this song," she closes her eyes and listens to the words with a smile on her face. Fitz take out his phone and uses an app to find the song, he buys it and turns his phone bluetooth on so it connects and pauses the movie.

"Hey…"

He places his hand out just like the character in the movie, "Dance with me," he clicks on the music.

"Smooth, very smooth."

Something is stirring in his eyes, "what's going in that head of yours?"

"Nothing."

"Come on your eyes are telling on you."

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes are your tell. They are a crystal blue when you're happy, bluish grey when something is bothering or confusing to you, and grey when you're sad. So what's bothering you?"

"My mother was the only one who noticed that about my eyes, Mellie didn't even notice. And to answer your question I was just thinking about how ,much more trouble Mellie is going to cause and that is going to keep us apart longer and the more I'm away from you the more I feel like I'm slipping and I don't want to miss a moment with you or this baby."

"Shh Fitz let's just be in this moment. We'll worry about all that stuff tomorrow but just be here for us."

Liv gently places her head on his shoulder and wraps her arms around his waist as he lays his head on top of her head and they dance to the song end and replay it one more time. He pulls away from her and looks down into her brown orbs taking the chance he cups her face and leans down to her face and lightly kisses her not wanting to spook her. The first touch of their lips was electrifying. Slightly breaking contact with her lips and sighs. Liv places her lips back to his wanting more; teasing her mouth with his tongue she allows him entrance. Their tongues meet and she lets out a soft moan and turns feverish when their tongues start dueling for dominance. Fitz lazily slides his hand down from her face and down her spine; around to her hip then back up stopping at her breast. Groaning into his mouth she gets weak in the knees and he brings his other arm around her to hold her up. Dragging his thumb across her nipple with the hand that sat at her breast, she bites his bottom lip.

"So Ms. Pope I believe it's my turn to finish what we started earlier."

Crashing his lips back to hers he sucks back on her bottom lip. He lifts her leg to his waist so he could walk them back to the sofa so he could sit and have her straddle him. They start making out with no care in the world and Liv starts grinding her core in to his hard member she can feel awakening in his pants. Something snaps in Liv and she breaks the kiss

"We can't."

"I didn't..i don't mean to imply." Hurt that she didn't want him that way.

"No no its not that. We have to stop I already overstepped the line by coming here than that kiss."

"That was mind blowing."

"True but it's still wrong your still married. And I'm your lawyer."

"Okay okay I get it. No more until the ink is dry on the papers."

Liv climbs off his lap with an ache still between her legs and settles' into his side so they can finish the movie. Before the movie ends she dozes off in his warm embrace with him right behind her.

Not knowing what time it is or where she is for that matter she panics until she feels a pair of arms squeeze her tighter and she realizes she fell asleep at Fitzs place, in his arms and that wasn't good.

"Fitz, Fitz wakeup."

"Hmph…

"I've got to go."

"No just stay here."

"I already stayed to long and I have work in the morning."

"Okay let me drive you."

"No its okay. I'm wide awake but I do need to use the bathroom."

"It's not up for negotiation. Bathroom is down the hall I will be waiting by the door."

After she goes to the bathroom she walks back out to the front door. He was standing against the wall with his eyes closed with a smile on his face.

"Ready?" asking without opening his eyes. She nods and her head takes his outstretched hand, "let's get you guys home."

Fitz drives her car while his secret service drives a car for them to come back in. On the drive to her place they sit in silence, a comfortable silence and hold hands. Arriving at her place sooner than her wanted he parks in her driveway he gets out and opens her door.

"Tonight was nice." she says biting her lip.

"It was and I can't wait to do it again and more."

She looks up and sees that a curl has fallen on to his forehead looking like superman.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just feel like a giddy 16 year old who was asked out by the most popular guy in school."

Fitz leans down and captures her lips when they break apart she yawns.

"Okay times up for you Cinderella, you need your beauty sleep," walking the rest of the way hand in hand they reach her door.

"Call me tomorrow?"

"I will."

"Night," he places a kiss on her forehead and bends down to place one her tummy, "night baby be nice to mommy and have sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Fitz," walking in she closes the door and goes to a window and sees him sitting in the car. She waves and he blows a kiss."

"Yea I'm a goner."

 ** _At Jakes place_**

"There wasn't anything to find there."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"It's her office the paperwork has to be there. Something had to be there maybe you missed it or just getting rusty."

Rolling his eyes at her side comments, "there not. Look I have to be careful I think missed one camera and it could have caught me."

"Jake I don't give a damn. I'm paying you in every way possible, I'm doing this for us baby and that bitch is not going to help him get away scott free. He thinks he can leave me."

"Let it go Mellie."

" **NO** he will pay I gave up everything for him and I want what's mine."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: here you go. I know long time but im trying to get back to all my stories. Its just hard when you have so many ideas and the way this new season of Scandal is happening I need to find an outlet. This is a little filler. Next we have little snippets of their time apart, Jake and Mellie make an appearance, the gladiators make a break in the case, and Mellie and Liv come face to face for the first time. So enjoy and review please.  
**

* * *

"Liv come on."

"No its true, I huge"

She was starting to show more and she was already all belly. Granted it was a small belly but she never had a stomach before it was weird and exciting at the same time. But pregnancy hormones were taking her a whole other level. Her clothes didn't fit and she was always hot.

"Livvie your nowhere near huge," Fit tried to explain and ease her worries.

Accusingly, "so I'm just fat?"

"I did not say that."

They had been on the phone for about 30 minutes semi arguing back and forth about her weight and looks.

"My hands and feet hurt, I can't fit into any of my clothes, and my heels are starting to hurt.

"I thought heels always hurt women that 'beauty is pain' crap."

"Exactly now they really hurt because I'm fat."

"Babe your pregnant, not fat. You will always look good to me."

"But I'm Olivia Pope, I can't look weak in way or fashion."

Sighing knowing that this was a losing battle he thought of a solution to cheer her up, "how about this weekend we go shopping for maternity power suits?"

"I doubt they make those because this world was made by selfish men who impregnate woman who by the way populate the world. Ughh this sucks."

"Yes men are evil and cruel. Back to your power suits if they don't have any we will get some made for you and start a fashion line with your name for pregnant ladies."

Laughing out loud and having pregnancy brain she forgot that quick what they were talking about that made her so upset, "how's everything going?"

"Good I can say the least. Keeping busy on all these bills and trips."

"That's right you will be flying to DC for a dinner with other governors of the states."

"Yep boring old men all day long."

"You wouldn't think they were so boring if you knew half the stuff I knew."

That peeked his interest, "do share."

"Can't do, you know that confidential thing."

"Just one thing that won't break the rules of course."

"Okay well Governor Miles of Idaho."

"Yeah the unmarried one. I heard he's a player."

"Let's just say he-da- ho

Belting out a deep laugh, "wow, I can't. Really?"

They laugh so hard they both bring tears to their eyes and making their stomachs hurt. After the laughing dies down they just sit on the phone and listen to each other breathe till their breathing becomes matched to the others.

"So when do you leave

"In 4 hours."

"I better let you go."

"No don't, unless you need to go," he asked unsure. He didn't want to seem clingy or smothering.

"We don't have any big cases except yours and the break in."

"How's that going?"

"The break in we have a lead and your divorce is going smoothly to say the least, speaking of we are going to have a sit down soon about splitting of your assets."

"Great you get to meet Satan herself."

"Fitz that no way to talk about your wife."

"Soon to be ex and it can't come fast enough. That woman is like nails to a mile long chalk board."

"Okay but when we have this meeting try to behave."

"I'll try but if Satan tests me I just might fall."

"Holy heaven be nice."

"Only if you hold my hand"

"I can't do that

"Fine how about I get to place a hand on your belly."

"You really can't do that."

"Pick one because it's the only way I will stay sane being in the same room as that woman."

Thinking it over, "I can't believe I am agreeing to this but…option two."

"Yes. I really don't want to but I have to go."

"Have a safe flight and ill talk to you when you get back."

"Thank you but I will be texting you as soon as I land and calling to say goodnight to you guys like I always do."

"You don't have to do that Fitz"

"I know but I want to. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll talk to you later. Make sure you rest, drink water, eat, and get enough sleep."

"Yes Governor. Bye"

"Bye Liv and little one."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I was doing fine until I listened to Silent Night being sung by one of my favorite groups. I have not watched OLITZ scenes or Scandal at all since it went on break and I'm kind of okay with that because even they do find their way back I still think that was too much. I still think it was done distastefully. Now when I hear Silent Night it brings back all the horrible things I had to witness in the winter finale. I hate that now I will most likely always relate Silent Night to this. Sorry it just sucks I loved that song a lot.**

 **Enough with that back to Simply Meant to Be…..**

Three long days. That's how long it's been since I have spoken to Fitz or even gotten an email or text. He's been gone on his trip for two weeks and there was just one more day until he came back. I was busy and I knew for sure he was busy, but I missed him. Over the short period of time that we have know each other I have become attached to him. I liked him in a romantic way of course but I missed having my friend around also. We could literally sit for hours in silence and have the best of times. And I could tell that my little butterfly was getting restless too. At four and half months I was big, I even went to the doctor to check my weight and she said it was over but all my test were normal and some moms just have a lot of belly. Fitz hasn't seen me and I knew he would freak when he saw me. Finishing getting ready for the day my phone rings signaling text. I open it in the elevator and it was Fitz saying that he was sorry for not getting in contact with me and he would be stuck for a couple more days. I was hurt but I understood, but I didn't like it. I wasn't pleased with the second-rate text of a generic sorry but was all forgotten when another text comes in and it's from Fitz also but it was a video I open it and see Fitz sitting in his hotel room with a guitar.

"Hi Livvie. I miss you guys and I am so sorry I haven't reached out to you in any way for the past couple of days and I know the text I sent was stupid so I decided to do more. Hope you enjoy."

He clears his throat and starts strumming his guitar and then starts to sing. It took me a while to figure out the song but when I did it was Brian McKnights-Back at One. It was the best four minutes of my life; he even tried to hit the high notes making me laugh because his baritone voice wouldn't let him get that high. It was the corniest but beautiful thing someone has ever done for me.

I felt that a simple thank you was not up to par I decided to send him a link of a song of my own. I sent him SWV- Weak and I knew that my feeling who reach him.

The elevator doors open and I get off and head to work. I knew that I wasn't going get a response but I knew he got the message. Switching into gladiator mode I make my way in to the office.

"Morning guys," I say walking into the meeting room

"Morning Liv," everyone says together

"Anything new?"

Huck spoke up, "we already knew that Mellie and Jake worked together and there was something going on between them. I found out that Jake and Fitz had a meeting a while back.

"What was the meeting about?"

"It seemed that Fitz was trying to find out why Jake was back in town and talking to Mellie."

"That doesn't seem so bad," Liv said knowing that there was more.

"It's not but what Jake sent to Mellie next is. It's good for us though because I finally cracked the emails. Once he left Fitz office he called Mellie and said that he didn't seem like that Fitz knew about the break in. They end up coming up with a plan to bug the house and try to catch him on something that she can use in the media."

"What is wrong with this woman?"

"Fitz warned me she was addicted to the media."

"Liv that's not all."

"What else is it?"

"She seems to be gunning for you."

"Why me?"

"Liv we have his case and she knows we are the best. Since they broke in and couldn't find anything we are next in line for an attack from her."

Sighing, "I need to fill Fitz in on this. He said he was going to be stuck for a few more days and that would had put us on the day we were all meeting. I'll call him and tell him that can't happen and we need to move up on the meeting. This is why I stopped the whole court crap. Fix a problem, get paid and move on. This bull crap of dragging out the marriage is annoying. Speaking of problems how do his polls look if he was to run for President?"

This was Abby and Quinn's part in the Grant case. Quinn spoke up first.

"His polls are looking good for now but it seems that they could be better if he was divorced from Mellie already. Abbby used her connections and found out that he would be a shoe in for the Republican party but him being single won't work."

"That's good and bad thing. Both of you keep an eye out on it. If he wants this we will already be prepared."

I sit down in my chair and rub my stomach that was hidden behind my desk. Staring at my phone I knew what I had to do but it was still ruff to talk to the guy your falling for, haven't seen and barely talked to in three weeks about his ex wife while pregnant. I start dialing when there's a knock on my door, I don't look up and I hear a phone and I look up.

"I promise to pick up this time," a deep baritone voice echoed thru my office that I grew to love fills my office.

Shooting my head up I see Fitz. I sprang to my feet and run over to him crashing in to him. I saw his face and it went from happy to shock in a second flat. Pulling me away from him he looks down at me.

"Livvie wow...you stomach."

"I told you I was fat."

"No your perfect. I missed your stomach growing," he spoke sadly.

"Don't be sad there are still 5 months to go, so lots more of growing to come."

Dragging me over to my couch we sit and he just stares at my stomach adoringly. He moves to touch my stomach and stops and looks at me asking for permission.

"Fitz you don't have to ask."

He lays his hands on me and sighs. It was like the baby brought acalm over him. I could see the stress plus lack of sleep in his eyes. I lay a hand on his cheek to get him to look at me.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

"I came back early to surprise you. I missed you and butterfly here plus I felt really awful not reaching out to you, and for that I'm sorry."

"Its fine."

"No its not. You still made time to try. I said I was in and I need to prove that to you. I don't want there to be any doubts."

I didn't know what to say to that so I just changed the subject

"So Mr. rock star you play guitar?"

Laughing, "I don't know about all that but it's something I do."

"How long have you been playing?"

"Not that long actually. Livvie I saw what you did there, what's wrong?"

Sighing, "I didn't know what to say."

"You didn't have to say anything. I have to prove myself worthy for you and this baby. I don't want you to ever feel that I won't make time for you guys because of the position I hold."

I go to lean in to kiss him when someone clears there throat behind us.

"Liv I'm only doing a best friend's job. Not until the ink is dry remember?"

Sighing again and leaving Fitz's personal space, "I got caught in the moment."

"Hey with those eyes and smile I bet he can make you do anything."

"Hello again Abby."

"Did you tell him?"

"Not yet."

"You should because Harrison has some new information concerning it."

"What is she talking about?"

"I got a lot to catch you up on."

"Alright but one more minute of me rubbing your belly."

After a minute of rubbing her belly and talking to the baby I look in to her eyes and ask what's going on.

"We have to move up the hearing date."

"Why?"

"My team found out that Mellie is connected to the break in."

 **"** **WHAT!"**

"And so is Jake. Its looks like they couldn't find what they are looking for here so they are gunning for me now."

"Liv I'm so sorry I knew she was vindictive but this….this is crossing a line."

"Fitz I can handle her."

"No I don't want you anywhere close to her anymore. She's out of control."

"I knew you would say that so I'm going to make Harrison lead and I'll take a back seat."

"I don't like it but I know that's the best I'm going to get from you."

"You know me well."

"I'm trying too. So when is the hearing?"

"Tomorrow at three."

"Why so soon?"

"I didn't want to take any chances and I want this done before I get to big and start getting really tired."

"I want this done too not only for the reasons you named but I also can't wait to kiss you and you in my arms."

"Come on lover boy we got some things to do."

 ** _Jakes Office_**

"Jake baby please."

"Please what Mellie. You made me break into her office and ransack the place for nothing. Now they are on the lookout for my face."

"Do it for us."

"I've been doing all this for us," he yelled.

Mellie knew just what buttons to push on Jake. Adding a little more swing to her hips she walked over to him in his chair and sat in his lap.

"I know baby and I'm truly sorry for that. I wasn't thinking. I was bent on revenge and wasn't thinking clearly."

Mellie leans down and kisses him full on the lips and he responds quickly to her and she knew she had him right where she wanted him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for being gone so long but I'm back. I know I keep saying agents and governors just have security but think of Fitz has a high profile governor who only gets the best. Its funny this is my first time diving back in the OLTZ world and the OG (original gladiators) comes on, to say the least I hope those days come back.**

* * *

For the rest of the day they worked on both the break in and the divorce. Fitz stayed the whole time, ordered dinner and waited on him hand and foot. Every ten minutes he would ask if I was okay or tell me to sit down or take break. It got annoying after a while but I dealt with it. Around eleven I called it quits because we went over every possible loop hole we could have been thrown.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Fitz you know that might not be a good idea."

"I'll be good, well I'll try to be good."

"That's not what I meant. You can't be seen with me especially when I look like this," she says pointing to her stomach.

"Please Livvie I missed you. I haven't slept the same since I had you in my arms that night."

It was late and I really wanted him to stay over. I was having a fight between my heart and my brain. The strongest muscle won.

"Just this once and no funny business."

He actually pumped his fist in the air.

I was for sure she was going to fight me some more on the subject. We hop in her car, which I drive, and make our way to her place. We have to use the back entrance in case someone caught us. Once in her apartment she starts immediately taking off her clothes and I feel a stir in my pants.

"Sorry but I get really hot now and just sleep in a shirt."

"No that's fine with me."

"Make yourself at home. Are you hungry, I can find you something?"she said while taking off her blouse revealing a lacy purple bra.

"No. Are you?"

I could literally feel my mouth watering and my pants were getting tighter. Her skin looked so smooth and I could see the full view of her stomach carrying the baby. It was wonderful to see and I am glad she was comfortable around me to show off her body.

"A little but what I'm hungry for I don't have and I don't know if they even sell them anymore."

"What is it," I say pulling off my shoes, jacket, belt and tie.

"Don't laugh when I tell you."

Crossing her arms over her chest making her already gorgeous boobs seem bigger standing in front of me with no shirt on, still in her skirt, no heels putting her back to her short height, and looking at me. There was another stir in my pants but I fought it off the best I could for already being semi hard.

"I promise."

"Do you know those long orange and red popsicles?"

"Yes," I prompt her to continue.

"Well that's what I want."

"Liv that's not so bad."

"It gets better. I want that popsicle with hot fudge on it."

"Ohh…well that's new."

"Its gross but I'm craving for it but I don't have any here."

"Have no fear your hero is here."

"Fitz it's late and I don't even know if they sell those things anymore."

"I will find them for you and the hot fudge."

Patting her belly, "the fudge is for this munchkin in here."

"Sure blame it on the baby. I'll send one of the guys to go get it. Do you mind if I take a shower while we wait."

"No problem, wait you have a change of clothes?"

"I always have a change of clothes with me hun," I say giving her my best smirk.

"I bet you do and thank you."

"It's my pleasure. I'm in this all the way. Mood swings, swollen fit, late night cravings, and I can't wait for the pregnancy sex."

"What?"

"You heard me. I've been reading up on pregnancy and I read that it can go either way. Sex drive in overdrive or it can run dry, I'm praying for the first."

She can't believe what she just heard from him and it doesn't help that he is standing there in his fitted undershirt and unbuckled pants, "let's just get you divorced first then we will see."

"I'm counting on it," he says sending her a wink.

I watch her walk away before I go to the door and tell the agents what to go buy. I go in to the bathroom and look around at the light lavender walls. Hopping in the shower I forgot my soap in my bag so I decide to use hers which once again smells like cinnamon. I store that cinnamon and lavender are two smells she likes. After twenty minutes I hop out and throw on some shorts and I go to throw on my shirt but it was missing. I walk out to the bedroom but didn't see her so I go to the living room where Liv must have been.

"Hey Liv have you seen my shirt," but it falls to dead ears because she was sound asleep on the couch in my missing shirt.

She looked so peaceful. I walk over to her and scoop her up making her stir a little.

"Fitz?"

"Shh go back to sleep."

"But my popsicle."

"They aren't back yet. Sleep we have a long day tomorrow with Satan."

"Fitz!"

"Sorry I mean Mellie."

"Better."

I lay her down in the bed and pull the covers over her and get up to leave.

"You not staying," she whimpers on the cusp of sleep.

"I'll be back. I'm just going to make sure the agents know our plans for tomorrow so they can go get it set up, see if your snack is here and lock up before I come back to bed."

"Okay but hurry."

"I will," I kiss her on her forehead then I kiss her belly that was covered with my shirt that made me feel a surge of pride. Luckily when I left the room they had the popsicles and fudge. I tell the agents the plan and say goodnight locking the door. She had the basic two locks and I didn't like knowing that it wasn't enough to protect her. I needed to hurry up and get this divorce over with so I can have her with me and her and the baby would be protected by me. Making my way back in the room I stand by the door and watch her sleep a little, she looked so peaceful. Iclimb in the bed behind her and place my hands on her stomach rubbing small circles and fall asleep.

* * *

I'm going to stop it there because I'm easing back into it.


	11. Chapter 11

**_The next morning_**

"Liv do we really have to do this?"

"Yes. You do want to divorce her right?"

"Come hell or high water yes but I don't want to see her. She gets under my skin."

"Don't let her and if you feel that just look at me, I'll be there."

Kissing her hand, "you look beautiful today have I told you that?"

"First one today but knowing you it won't be the last."

We make our way out the door and the way over to OPA. We arrive before everyone else and I take it in. The way she has a no nonsense vibe coming off her, and the way her hips have a little more something to them in her walk. It was a beautiful view. Pulling my eyes from her body I look around, I could see Livs taste all over the place. Knowing that the pain I still have to call a wife was making her way over I get down to business.

"Alright how we doing this today?"

"My team will be coming in pretty soon. Harrison is going to be taking point since we are…..Harrison has this. You met and saw him he's great. I'll just be back up." Liv says sitting down on the couch rubbing her belly.

Kneeling in front of her so hes in front of her stomach he removes her hands and replaces them with his, "do you think he can handle Satan and her minions?"

"Just wait and see."

And on queue her gladiators walk in arguing about who got the better present for the baby.

"Look her pretty boy I got the best present," Abby shot towards Harrison.

"Red I beg to differ."

In a rare time Huck spoke, "I actually have the best gift," stopping both Abby and Harrison in their tracks.

"Huck we said no cheating. You can search all over the world and find a gift. We said keep it state side," Quinn said kind of hoping if he did that she could get in on it.

"I did Quinn."

They enter the meeting room and find Fitz talking to Livs stomach.

"Awww look at you two being cozy," Harrison says breaking them out of their bubble.

"It's the only thing that is keeping both of them calm. So where are we?"

"Jake and Mellie have it out for you," Abby says, "they are digging deep."

"There's nothing to find on me but she can try."

"We know Huck made sure of it but we did leave some bread crumbs so we can hack into their system."

"Good. Look Harrison I already told you that you will be taking point on this divorce. We already know that this woman is…. peculiar."

Scoffing they all turn to Fitz, "that's a nice way to put it. Look I have been married to this woman for years. She is vindictive. She cares only about herself because she feels that since she married me I should be grateful to her. Her father and my father set us up. I had a feeling something was up but I pushed it aside, she was nice, smart and beautiful. I thought things would get better but they got worse. The unknown grew into hate, hate grew into being cordial, and I couldn't be cordial anymore I was suffocating, so I decided to make a decision for both of us and get a divorce. There are no feelings on my part and if she is with Jake then there shouldn't be any feelings on her part either, but I can't speak for her. All I know is that I can't wait to end that book in my life and start a new one where I know that I will be loved way I should be and I can love whoever is in my life the way they deserve."

He looks at Liv and she has tears in her eyes. He wipes them away. Abby can see that her best friend is happy, which makes her happy in return, but being the best friend she does have to make him fearful a little.

"I approve but if you hurt her Harrison will whoop your ass, I will shoot you then pass you off to Huck here who does whatever it is he does, got it?"

"Loud and clear," the elevator dinged, "here comes Satan rising from the underground." Standing up and helping Liv up they walk to the meeting room and wait with Liv in front, Fitz slightly behind her, with the team flanking them.

Mellie walked in with her held high and her band of five lawyers behind her. Liv sized her up. She was pretty, porcelain skin, dark brown hair that was pooled out with long legs, but the one accessory that messed her up was the smug smile she had on her face.

"With all the money you have Fitzgerald this is the company you pick, umm no offense," shooting a fake smile to Liv.

"None taken but your lawyers will tell you that my company and I are much known around this town."

Mellie gave Liv a look over and noticed her stomach and gave Fitz a side eye before bringing it back to Liv, "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, no not at all I wish I was pregnant again."

"I wasn't told that there were children involved."

"There isn't, sadly we lost our son he was a stillborn."

Fitz couldn't believe she was really sitting here a making up a story to seem that she actually carried a child to full term, "Mellie the baby was a miscarriage and I'll save everyone from the lengthy tale of the celebration you had after finding out what happened."

"Whatever Fitzgerald, it just wasn't a good time and you don't want kids."

"No I didn't want kids with you. Look it happened over 15 years ago. Can we please get thru the here and now?"

"You never cared Fitz. You never cared about me or the baby," Mellie let the fake water works flow.

That was it Fitz snapped, " **Mellie I was devastated that the baby died but I was also happy that it didn't have to grow up in a house with parents who hated each other. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go cool down before I say or do something that will end me."**

"I'll go check on him," Harrison got up and left the table.

That left me, Abby, Quinn, Huck, Mellie and her crew. I was trying to figure out what the point was of her story, before I came to a conclusion she started talking again.

"How long have you known Fitz?"

"I have known governor Grant since the moment he hired me."

"How does your husband feel about you still working in your condition?"

"I'm not married. But my pregnancy hasn't slowed me down."

"I'm sorry I implied you were married."

"Not a problem."

"Miss Pope I think we can stop here. He really doesn't want a divorce he just thinks he does."

"Governor Grant is my client and he says he wants a divorce that is what I'm going to get him. Now I think it will be best to stop talking until he comes back."

"Fine."

Harrison found Fitz pacing in Livs office. He chuckled to himself she was definably rubbing off on him.

"Having second thoughts?"

Fitz stops and stares at him.

"Guess not. What's going on in your head?"

"I hate that woman. I really hate her. She brought up something that happened years ago. And in front of Liv, I know she doesn't know about us but I haven't got the chance to tell Liv about it yet. We just got to a good place and now here comes Mellie messing it up. And why bring something up that happened over a decade ago?"

"First give Liv some credit. I bet there's a couple of things she hasn't told you yet. Second Mellie thinks she playing everyone and that's not going to happen. Third we got you. You make Liv happy and that's makes you part of the family and we always protect our family. Are you ready to go back out there and handle Mellie?"

"Yes."

"Good and if you feel that your getting mad or she says something making your skin crawl please rub Livs stomach because that seems to keep you calm."

"That was the plan but I didn't want to put my anger anywhere near the baby."

"Huh she's got you wrapped around her finger. Come on lets go finish this."

They walk back into the room and the ladies are staring at each other. Mellie looks like she's trying to intimidate Liv and Liv looks like could care less about Mellie.

"I'm sorry for that, lets continue."

"Are you okay?" Liv asks as he sits back down next to her.

"I'm fine. Let's get this over with."

"Sweetie I was just telling Miss Pope here that this is all a mistake."

Fitz felt that pang of anger rising again and placed a hand on Liv's stomach and was instantly calm, "Mellie I want this and you do not speak for me."

"I've know you for too long and we have been together for a long time, you won't follow thru but I'll indulge you for now. What are your terms?"

Harrison takes that as his queue and starts, "this will be handled quietly. No media of any source, there will be any bad mouthing in public on media sources from both parties. You will return to your maiden name, receive two cars of your choice. He will not support any type of career that you choose, political or otherwise. You will be removed from the will and emergency contact list affected immediately."

"What! Fitzgerald this is ridiculous. We have been married to damn long for me to go back to my maiden name. And what is this about you won't support me. After all these years that I supported you and this is how you repay me. I won't agree to this until all that is taken out."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to get this stupid idea of a divorce out your head," she spat at him.

"Not happening." Fitz said still rubbing Livs belly under the table. He just wanted it done and over with but knowing her she was going to keep wanting to drag it out.

"You know what fine I'll sign only if you agree to my demands."

"I'm not agreeing to anything until I know what they are then they will be discussed."

"My terms are…"

 **A/N: I know I cut it there. I felt it was getting to bland, plus who doesn't love cliff hangers lol.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I have decided to take out the whole Jake breaking into OPA but still have him in the story as Mellies past lover who knew Fitz. I couldn't figure out a way to write it in the plot line. Plus this chapter is going to be short.**

* * *

"She is insane. Did she really just say that she will sign if I let her stay in the house and not start dating for two years? TWO YEARS! I'm not doing it she can rot in hell. Oh and lets not forget she wants keep my last name and wants me to help her run her campaign when she runs."

Liv was watching him pace back and forth and rant about the obscene things Mellie wanted, he looked like a caged animal who wanted to just be free. Once ending the meeting because Fitz looked like he was going to jump over the table and strangle her, I was feeling fine a second ago but as he kept going on and on and the hours ticked away I couldn't feel the baby move anymore and my stomach was hurting but being the gladiator I am I pushed thru the pain.

"Fitz I know okay, we won't give into those things we just have to make her think that she is."

"I know, I know," Fitz plopped down the couch and rested his head on the back after a second he opened his eyes and looked at Liv scrunching her face in pain and small beads of sweat forming. Running over to her and bending in front of her he saw her try to mask the pain but she wasn't fast enough.

"Liv whats wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," waving at him not to worry but on the inside she was petrified that her worst nightmare was coming true.

"Please don't lie to me. I saw your face and you're starting to sweat, are you okay or is it the baby?"

Looking into his eyes she showed her fear, "I think it's the baby."

"Were going to the hospital now."

"Fitz we can't. More like you can't, the optics."

"I don't give a damn about the optics, there is something wrong with _our_ baby, which in turn is going to affect you. I won't sit around and do nothing."

"Fitz please, please. Just sit here with me and if the pain doesn't go away in the next ten minutes I'll go."

"Seven minutes and _we_ will go."

They sat in silence and waited out whatever was happening. There was nothing happening down below so they patiently waited for the pain to pass. Liv was replaying the conversation over in her head, he said their baby. She knew he had a connection to the baby but she really didn't know it ran that deep. He said it like a expecting father instead of the guy the child could call uncle but dating her mom.

 **A/N: I know another cliff hanger. What is happening to Liv? Spoiler Alert the next couple of chapters are going to be bumpy**.


End file.
